poldarkbbcfandomcom-20200215-history
Wheal Grace
|Residents = }}Wheal Grace is a mine owned by Ross Poldark. It was opened by his father Joshua, named after his mother Grace and later closed after Grace dies. Ross reopens the mine with Francis Poldark. History Wheal Grace was created by Joshua Poldark and named after his wife Grace. Wheel Grace was profitable at first but then became less so. Grace dies and Joshua closes up the mine. Ross and Francis Poldark later team up together in a venture to reopen Wheel Grace to have a mine free of influence from George Warleggan, who had brought shares in their other mine, Wheal Leisure. Wheal Grace is on Poldark land and not far from Wheal Leisure. Ross and Francis believe that finding copper in Wheal Leisure may mean there is copper nearby at Wheal Grace. They meet with Harris Pascoe to put together the paperwork when Francis states he wants to put his shares in his son's name to keep Wheal Grace safe since he knows he owes debt to George. Later on, they meet with their family at the ruin of Wheal Grace to celebrate their new venture. A year later, they still haven't found copper at Wheal Grace. The mine is staffed with men who had previously worked Sawle and Grambler. They need to find copper soon otherwise the mine will have to be closed. Francis decides to try and save Wheal Grace by searching for copper himself one evening. He slips and falls into water when the floor gave way, and being unable to swim, he drowns moments before Ross Poldark and other miners found him. Unfortunately, Francis only found fool's copper, so the mine may still have to be closed should they not find copper soon. The death of Francis left Elizabeth Poldark with very little financially. To help her, Ross decides to give her the amount that Francis had invested in Wheal Grace in their son's name. However, she wouldn't accept it so Ross sells his remaining shares in Wheal Leisure and anonymously gives the amount to Elizabeth, buying out her shares in Wheal Grace. However, even a few months later, they still haven't found copper at Wheal Grace. Ross and the miners hope that Mark Daniel may know where to find some at Wheal Grace but he had fled Cornwall following the murder of his wife. They travel to meet with him but Mark points them to a place where they have already searched. Ross is running out of money to keep the mine open, but then tin is found. Wheal Leisure has been closed by George Warleggan and Ross hires some of the out or work miners a Wheal Grace. Ross checks with his mine captain Henshawe and the minders, all agree to forgo the expenditure of adding wooden ceiling supports. The miners excavate a new section of the mine. Wisps of dirt and occasional small stone are seen to fall on them from the ceiling as they work. It is a serious safety issue to work the mine without ceiling supports. The new dig area of the mine collapses, killing and injuring miners. One of the dead miners, Tom Carkeek, had become a father the previous day. His wife Betty Carkeek had given birth to a boy and they were excited about the new tin load being a way to finance the addition to the family. Ross is upset about his decision to cut corners and closes down the mine. Ross goes home to Nampara where he receives a note from Elizabeth. Ross is visibly worked up about the mine accident and decides to go directly to Trenwith. Demelza begs him not to go but Ross insists on leaving. Ross argues with Elizabeth and his unrequited feelings get the better of him. When he returns home the next morning, Demelza gives him a black eye. Ross is seen to be avoiding home and visits the kiddley where the other miners are drinking. The miners they tell him that they all took the same chance at the mine by working without supports and would do so again. They all agree that if they had the money to reopen the mine, they would go right back there to work. Ross get's another note, this time from a business partner he had previously loaned money to. The borrowed money is returned to him and he uses it to reopen Wheal Grace. A huge load of tin is found and Ross returns home to share the news with Demelza. Two months profit from Wheel Grace goes to pay off the entire debt to Caroline Penvenen. The next two months profit pays off the remaining debts to Pascoe's Bank. The load of tin is so rich, Ross is able to repay the mortgage on Nampara. Behind the Scenes * Wheal Grace was filmed at Botallack Mine in Botallack, Cornwall, England.Poldark Filming Trail by IntoCornwall.com Notes and sources Category:Locations